


Cookies!

by lychee_jelly



Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly
Summary: Michael brought cookies and is now getting mobbed by sugar-hungry toddlers.
Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great New Mexico Fake-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561966) by [beautifulcheat (Katalyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyst/pseuds/beautifulcheat), [ladynox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/pseuds/ladynox). 




End file.
